User talk:Hitoridakeno
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Randomguy3000 (Talk) 14:40, May 11, 2011 |} |} Strategy pic Don't use edited ones! Use print screen to take a pic of your strategy. Who knows, maybe the edited pic might not be a good strategy. [[Main Page|'Braains!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000'']] 02:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) No problem :3 Strategy? Hi there! I know you Make a Survival Endless Record! I want to ask you something! Have you heard an Achievement called Sproing! Sproing!? Can you give me a possible strategy? Can you Visit this wiki? I hope you have a good time there! Thanks! POPCAP GAMES ARE AWESOME! LOL! My Contributions> 11:16, September 15, 2011 (UTC) : I haven't heard of that achievement : but I do love strategies that involves mostly instants. : it'll Upload a video on the Minigame Pogo Party That uses only Instants, Twin Sunflower, Sunflower and flowerpots. I hope it helps. : i'll probably be ready by 13 hours. ( need to go out XD ) Hitoridakeno 15:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) : Here It Is... :) : Pogo Party using Only Instants, Twins and Flowerpots Thanks! Thanks for the Strategy! Now I've got the Achievement! You're an Apple! LOL! My Contributions> 06:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) : What does SPROING Sproing achievement require? 09:52, September 16, 2011 (UTC) U said u join mah wiki! But u lied! Vductricon22 T.A.L.K 12:11, October 12, 2011 (UTC) .... I don't know why people know you are more than people know me? While my Achievement Points is higher than your......Probably because your name sounds less awkward than mine....MeVsZombiesMeWin 12:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm just a guy who shares strategies. nothing special really. I do acknowledge that there will always be someone better than me and I do show respect to the best plausible method. Hitoridakeno 13:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Real PvZ fan will know who is Hitoridakeno :) For me, you're a friend and also a master. Thank you for all special strategies you found out and shared with people :) aka TAM74111 14:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC) A strategy for Survival endless? Hey Hitoridakeno i need some strategy for survival endless.Like a tutorial and then a pic. of the final product.I dont care if it takes long for you to make it. ~ Plantsarebetter ~ A new wiki for survival endless stratetgys! anew wiki called pvzses.wikia.com is pab's new wiki.youll be perfect to help me plz help me Message to the king of PVZ from Dinner111 23:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC) You might not claim any of these strategies as your own, but you sure as hell perfect them! Hey Hitoridakeno I challenge you to make a Last Stand: Endless Cobless strategy. Note that Last Stand: Endless(it's a Puzzle) is very much different from Survival: Endless. For example, you don't gain sun from Sunflowers or drops from the sky, but from random drops from zombies, guaranteed drops at the end of a round, and the initial funds of 5000. Oh, and it's a lot more challenging than the minigame. Do it whenever you can manage to get to it( in the iPad version.) ProcastinatorMan (talk) 00:28, October 22, 2012 (UTC)